


Tâches de roussi

by vegap1k



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco est tout cassé, au fond. Il a <i>trop</i> perdu et ça lui écrabouille les os et le cœur, mais, <i>hé</i>, il est capitaine, pas vrai ? L'équipage, ou Ace, qui abandonner, il ne sait pas, <i>plus</i> ; alors le phénix se sacrifie, lui.</p><p>(Peut-être qu'il l'a carrément <i>dans</i> la peau, un peu trop, mais putain, c'est qu'un gosse, maintenant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cannibale flammèche

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Oda Eiichiro.
> 
>  **Notes :** Je suis dans le _déni_. Ace fait du tourisme, en vacances, quelque part sur Grand Line, assurément ! Et en un _seul_ morceau, merci bien. En dehors de ça (et plus sérieusement), ne pouvant accepter son trépas - trépas ? quel trépas ? _kof_ \- j'ai quelque peu divagué, comme il est courant de le faire dans le fandom, à propos des pouvoirs de Marco, car, nous le savons tous, le phénix renaît de ses cendres. Alors, pourquoi pas ?  
>  J'ai seulement appliqué la chose à la lettre : dans « renaissance » il y « naissance » ; n'oublions pas qu'un phénix qui se meurt ressuscite au stade juvénile, hé !  
> Tout le processus sera explicité en temps et en heure, n'ayez crainte (la _pseudo_ -inceste aussi).
> 
> Une petite dizaine de chapitres vous attend, chacun assez court (et quand j'aurai la _foi_ je posterai tous mes écrits **One Piece** ici aussi, hm, hm).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Après la guerre, chacun des membres d’équipage de feu Barbe Blanche crut férocement que Marco serait emporté par le chagrin. Des nuits durant, il demeura là, devant les tombes, roide, le cœur gelé sous les étoiles.  
  
Un matin – la brume était bleue – leur commandant embarqua, un rejeton dans les bras. C’était _Ace_ , et les bonshommes furent bien trop occupés à verser de grosses larmes de joie ou à renifler joliment pour se préoccuper des moyens, des implications, des _sacrifices_.  
  
  
Bien vite, l’amertume noya l’allégresse, parce que leur (désormais) capitaine était rongé par une passion insensée, comme un feu qui couve et qui _dévore_ dans le noir, en silence ; nul pirate sur la caravelle n'était dupe, pourtant aucun n’ôta le verrou sur sa bouche.  
Un murmure, dans le vent tiède, subsista : _Il n’est pas le paternel, il est obnubilé._  
  
Plus tard, les _Papa_ qui résonnent sur l’océan entre deux abordages finissent par avoir raison d’eux, car Marco n’a jamais cessé de veiller sur sa famille morcelée.  
  
  
Tous imitèrent bientôt le marmot au sourire trop, _trop_ vieux.

 


	2. Plus jamais ne vola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “To obtain, something of the same value must be lost.”  
> Pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut en _sacrifier_ une autre de même valeur.

Le mioche avait la prunelle espiègle et peut-être un _milliard_ de taches de rousseur en constellation sur la figure. Izo s’amusait à les compter, pour l’embêter ; parfois, du haut des épaules mordorées de Joz, Ace apercevait l’horizon – gouffre lointain – puis s’endormait là. Aussi, mâchouiller la moustache de Vista l’amusait _beaucoup_. L’équipage tout entier l’étouffait sous des câlins d’amour cruel _.  
  
_  
C’est dans les bras (des ailes coupées) de Marco, ses _préférés_ , que le petit Portgas matérialisa ses premières plumes-flammes turquoise.


	3. Tomber de sommeil ; ou à l'eau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “L'immuable _rassure_ comme une soirée d'hiver au coin du feu, près de la cheminée.”

D’ailleurs, Ace – _tout sourire-plein-de-trous_ – roupilla bientôt n’importe comment, un peu partout : dans son assiette, quelque part sur le pont, puis, une fois, sur le bastingage cannelé ; le moufflet passa par-dessus bord et Marco se jura qu’il allait l’ _étrangler_ .  
  
  
(A la vérité, le sale gosse lui avait foutu la trouille de sa vie.)


	4. Le présent est passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que mourir, pour se sentir _vivant_ ?”

A cinq ans et demi, Ace en faisait bizarrement presque  _neuf_.  
  


Ce jour-là l'horizon – ce  _bougre_  – léchait le rose pastel et l'ambré du ciel, quasi infusé d'étoiles mais la nuit était jeune, encore.  _Petit diable_  déboula, comme un simoun ou une tempête en mer, dans la cabine du capitaine. Sur ses lèvres tièdes, sa langue, quelque chose de méchamment  _âpre_  : « Marco. »  
  
Jamais le bambin ne l'avait appelé autrement que  _Papa_.  
  
Pantois, le forban n'avait pas prévu les larmes, ni le silence hurlant puis les « Pourquoi ? » murmurés, alors il serra ce môme (tombé à genoux dans le noir) si _fort_  contre son cœur tout rapiécé ; embrassa son front, et ses pommettes humides.  
  


A cinq ans et demi, Ace se souvint de sa  _mort_.


	5. Le trou dans ton ventre suinte noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Noir, noir. Les démons saignent _noir_.)

Morceau par morceau, Portgas se remémorait sa vie d’avant.  
  
  
Le parfum sucré de sa mère – _cerise griotte_ – puis le sourire de Luffy, même Sabo ; plein de vie, d’ailleurs ! Ace se noya dans de grosses larmes (allègres) et la morve.  
  
Plus tard, il broya du _noir_ , demanda si son _sang_ était noir. Car son père – Roger – était un _monstre_ , pas vrai ? Alors Marco essuya les sanglots _en_ _colère_ du gamin blotti dans ses bras, répondant gentiment que son père était Barbe-Blanche, et que bien qu’il fasse peur, parfois, il n’avait _rien_ d’un foutu monstre.


	6. Pardonne-moi (-toi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You belong to the saved souls.”  
> Pardonne quelqu'un, aujourd'hui. Surtout si cette personne, c'est _toi_.

« Le nabot grandit vite. »  
  
_Trop vite_ , resta en suspens entre eux.  
  
« Il m’en veux, Izo.   
– Parce que tu _vieillis_ , et qu’il vole. »  
  
(A ta place, Marco.)  
  
« Pas parce que tu n’as pas réussi à le sauver… Ce jour- _là_. »  
  
Depuis longtemps, le capitaine, écorché, les chairs à vif – rouge, _rouge_ – ne savait plus comment dormir sans cauchemarder.   
  
« Tu sais, frangin, il serait peut-être temps de te _pardonner_ toi-même. »  
  
Le vent salé chuchotait des facéties et faisait danser les cheveux d’Izo sur sa figure mi-pirate, mi-délicate, qui souriait, très gravement.  
  
« Il y a _autre_ chose, pas vrai ? »  



End file.
